


I Forget Myself

by dizzzylu



Series: Mating Games Submissions [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of course it's Erica's idea.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forget Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games' second bonus challenge. Title borrowed from Stiles' choice in songs ;D

Of course it's Erica's idea, using her status as youngest of the pack to cajole them into karaoke night. Luckily, Derek knows of a bar just outside of Crescent City that has a special werewolves-only menu. Derek is going to need to get _so_ drunk for this.

They all have a great time, though, trading spots on the stage one after the other. Erica's voice is a little wobbly, but with each power ballad she belts out, the crowd gets livelier; stomping their feet, hooting and hollering. It helps Derek relax a little bit.

Isaac's more of a crooner, and garners plenty attention from the ladies as well as a few of the guys. He seems to enjoy the attention, the line of his shoulders loosening with every song.

Boyd mixes it up, each pick a different genre. Derek appreciates the variety, even if his voice is a little flat.

Scott prefers the 80s catalogue, while Lydia and Allison rock out to punk, and are pretty damn good at it.

Stiles, predictably, is a mess. Mostly, he sticks to pop, but his final choice of the night is "I Touch Myself," which has Stiles in stitches because he will always and forever be twelve years old. He sings it well, though, and plays to the crowd like a pro, now that he's got a night's full of liquid courage in him. Halfway through, his hips start to move. It doesn't fit with the song, _at all_ , but his voice has taken on this sultry dip that perks Derek's interest. The crowd presses in closer, too, with their arms in the air, swaying to the beat.

But then Stiles almost gets swallowed up by the crowd and Derek's out of his seat, one hand clamped tight on Stiles free elbow. Stiles swings around and ends up chest-to-chest with Derek, dark-eyed and loose-limbed. He laughs in Derek's face, his breath sticky-sour. "Izzt your turn?" he slurs, pushing the mic into Derek's empty hand.

Derek wants to say no, he will never sing ever, but when he opens his mouth, Stiles shifts a little and the spotlight catches on his neck, the long pale column of it, flawless skin stretched tight over the tendon. The collar of his shirt is loose on him, hanging to one side too much, to reveal the sharp blade of Stiles' collarbone. And even though Derek will never sing, he finds himself saying yes, and fits his mouth over Stiles' pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http:///dizzzylu.tumblr.com)! I have Dylan O'brien addiction, but other than that, I'm pretty harmless ;)


End file.
